Big Brother 9
Big Brother 9 is the ninth season of Cosmic's Big Brother. It began in August 2017 and ended in the Late August 2017. 20 housemates entered the house at launch, but 4 more housemates entered. The launch twist was based on Alice In Wonderland's Red Queen/White King as the public voted Ruby get this part and had special powers to nominate people for eviction or remove other nominations made by housemates. Every week a new person would be crowned King/Queen. The series ended after 71 days, Nicole won the series with 20% while Scotty finised in second place with 19%. The finale voting percentages were the closest ever as there was 1% away from Scotty being 1st male to win. But Scotty still won the record for being the first ever boy to be in the top 2. Production Eye Design The eye design was revealed in August 2017. The theme would be Alice in wonderland with a chessboard to symbolize game play. Also with a trimmed bush and the camera in the middle colored in black and white with Hearts,Aces,Clubs and Diamonds. House Design The house was solely based around Alice in Wonderland, with the eye a chessboard, surrounded by hearts and spades to represent the games. The arena was made of cards. The entrance to the house was made of doors, with the correct door leading into the kitchen, which was made of hearts and spades, with a chess board carpet. Tasks & Twists * On Day 1, Ruby was chosen queen of the house. She nominated Paris,Blu and Jeremy to face eviction. * On Day 8, Housemates nominated Scott and Aidan & Atlanta. Ruby had to pick two more housemates to face eviction, she chose Nathan and Jess, * On Day 14, Nicole and Violet entered the house. Ario was the new queen of the house, she nominated Zach and Jess to face eviction. Nicole had the power to cast another nominee. She chose Luca * On Day 15, The house nominated Bobby for eviction, Aveline and Nicole chose the rest of the nominees as they were secret moles. * On Day 28, Nathan and Violet were evicted together in a shock double eviction. * On Day 33, The house all gathered round the dining room and chose a king and a queen of the house for the next 2 weeks as the last king/queen twist occcured. * On Day 42, Jess was evicted and the house chose over Nicole,Ario or Tom to go home. they all voted Tom. Tom was fake-evicted and re-entered the next week. * On Day 50, Tom was evicted. the whole house had to choose again to either evict Luca,Archie or Kady. Nicole sole evicted Luca. * On Day 55, (After Brenda walked) The first triple eviction took place. Kitty,Lenay and Janelle had 0% to win and were evicted. * On Day 57, Ario,Ruby and Kady tied with 5% to win. the rest of the house had to evict either one of them and Nicole sole evicted Ario. Housemates Category:Big Brother 1-9